Hide and Seek
by Amai Sora
Summary: Sakura dan petak umpatnya yang tidak benar-benar Naruto benci /Drabble for NaruSaku day Japanese Official 2016 / Thanks for reading/
**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any Naruto affiliates.**

.

.

.

Wakil manager Yamanaka-san terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah berkas terlempar ke atas meja. Wanita itu tidak bisa berkata sepatah pun untuk membela diri. Siapa pun tahu, ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Seharusnya atasannya itu membiarkan dia segera pulang dan membahas berkas itu besok saja.

"Kau tidak bisa meningkatkan penjualan jika kau menulis strategi seperti itu. Kuno sekali."

Keringat di dahi Ino mulai keluar, padahal ia tahu pendingin ruangan ini masih menyala. "Maafkan saya. Saya akan melakukan hal yang lebih baik lagi."

"Silahkan direvisi isinya. Besok pagi akan aku cek lagi."

Ino membungkuk. "Baik, Uzumaki." Ia teringat terakhir kali saat ia harus merevisi sebuah berkas. Yaitu pada semester akhir masa kuliahnya. Dan ternyata lebih ringan mengurus revisi skripsi ketimbang berkas kantor seperti ini.

Ino segera mengambil berkas itu dan keluar dari sana. Sepertinya _mood_ Naruto benar-benar buruk untuk saat ini. Pria itu hanya punya ocehan yang sama sekali tidak Ino mengerti. Harusnya ia menyelipkan masukan di antara omelannya itu.

Setelah pintu ruangan kembali ditutup Ino. Naruto mencoba menyenderkan kepalanya pada senderan kursi. Ia menggerak-gerakkan panel kursi putarnya ke kanan—ke kiri. Berusaha agar kondisi fisiknya lebih santai.

Layar ponselnya hidup beserta dengan suara getarannya. Nama Sakura tertera di sana—membuat Naruto mendadak melupakan emosinya.

"Ya, Sakura- _chan_?"

" _Aku dengar kamu marah-marah terus ya akhir-akhir ini. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu loh_." Nada Sakura selalu terdengar menggodanya walau disalurkan lewat telepon. Ini membuat Naruto ingin segera menemuinya dan melahapnya (jika benar Sakura makanan).

Naruto melirik ke arah pintu ruangan. Mungkinkah Sakura ada di balik sana? "Katakan, kamu ada di mana sekarang?"

" _Hem, kamu tidak sadar ya? Aku kan selalu ada di hatimu."_ Nada suaranya terdengar berbisik untuk kali ini.

Naruto berdiri dengan hati-hati agar tidak membuat suara di tengah sepinya kantor ini, sebab sebagian pegawai sudah pulang dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Pria itu berjalan mengendap ke satu-satunya pintu di dalam ruangan ini. Pasti Sakura ada di sana. "Oh, begitukah?" dan ternyata Naruto tak menemukan siapapun setelah ia berhasil membuka pintu dengan sepelan mungkin.

" _Ngomong-ngomong aku suka motif dasimu. Apa ibumu yang memilihkannya?"_

Naruto melirik motif garis-garis pada dasi berwarna biru yang sedang ia pakai. Bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu motif itu padahal hari ini mereka belum bertemu. "Sakura-chan, aku tak suka permainan petak umpat. Jadi, keluarlah." Naruto yakin sekali Sakura pasti berada di dalam gedung ini juga.

Terdengar tawa yang menggoda dari seberang. "Ayo, keluarkan kemampuanmu. Kalau kali ini kamu tidak bisa menemukanku, siap-siap saja mendapatkan hukuman."

Kembali pandangan Naruto menyapu ke segala arah. Tidak mungkin jika Sakura sekarang tengah mengawasinya dari ruang sisi TV, sebab tidak mudah untuk mengambil alih masuk ke sana. "Setidaknya berikan aku clue?"

" _Udaranya sangat sejuk sekali. Aku menyukainya saat berdiri di sini. Tapi, aku lupa membawa syalku. Aku berharap kamu berada di sisiku segera mungkin."_

Otak Naruto langsung mencerna kalimat Sakura. Jika Sakura berbicara tentang udara, kemungkinan ia berada di luar gedung. Naruto tak mendengar suara mobil atau transportasi lain dari seberang sana. Itu berarti Sakura tidak berada di pintu utama kantor ini. Ah, mungkinkah Sakura berada di depan jendela?

"Sudah kuperingatkan, cuacah malam sangat dingin."

" _Aku kan sudah kebal—hatchii!"_ tampaknya Sakura tengah bersin.

Naruto menyeringai. Segera saja ia berlari menuju tangga untuk sampai ke atap kantor ini. Tidak salah lagi, Sakura sedang berada di sana. Kucing baik, diam-diam di sana atau jika melarikan diri dan tertangkap, bersiaplah untuk dikurung oleh seekor rubah.

" _Jangan berlarian di tangga atap. Suaranya bisa menggema sampai ke bawah."_ Saking sepinya kantor ini, suara derap kaki Naruto terdengar oleh Sakura.

Setelah sampai di atap. Naruto tidak menemukan seorang pun berdiri di sana. Ia memandang ke seluruh bagian atap gedung ini. Hanya ada tedmon dan bangunan kecil tempat mesin-mesin AC tersimpan. Saat Naruto melirik layar ponselnya lagi, ia baru menyadari ternyata sambungannya sudah terputus.

Dasar Sakura, selalu saja suka membuat lelucon sampai membuatnya berdebar-debar seperti ini.

Dengan keyakinan yang masih tersisa, Naruto berjalan ke sisi bangunan mesin. Kali ini ia tidak mengendap-endap seperti tadi. Dan ia yakin sekali Sakura berada di sana.

Baru satu langkah Naruto melangkahkan kaki ke sisi bangunan, Sakura langsung menarik dasinya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "Selamat, kau sudah menemukanku!" gadis itu tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Permainan macam apa ini, yang hanya mendapatkan sekilas ciuman ketika sudah selesai.

Pria itu segera mendorong Sakura terhimpit ke dinding bangunan. Melumat bibirnya lebih dalam tanpa memberikan gadis bersurai merah muda itu kesempatan untuk berkata apa-apa lagi. Inilah hukuman yang pantas karena sudah berhasil tertangkap.

Ah, Naruto yang paling pandai membuat wajah Sakura merah seperti kepiting rebus. Di detik-detik yang mulai berjalan, ciuman Naruto sudah mulai turun ke lehernya. Di tengah hembusan angin dingin ini, mereka merasa lebih hangat tanpa syal yang melilit di leher mereka.

.

.

.

-Sekian-

* * *

Hanya drabble untuk meramaikan NaruSaku Japanese Official Day 2016.


End file.
